


You have (1) new friend request

by fluffy_bunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Niall's in it for like 2 secs, but like in the uk, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_bunny/pseuds/fluffy_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry adds Louis on Facebook. Louis freaks out. Niall doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have (1) new friend request

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this even is. Excuse any errors, it's 2am. I may do a part 2 with some smut if people like this?

To Nialler: he fucking added me!! Harry fucking Styles added me on fb!! Whnxksjs xjsokdnd. HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT IS AIR??!

To Nialler: my 3rd ever friend on fb is Harry motherfucking styles. My life is complete

From Nialler: I expect a wedding invitation soon

Of course Niall doesn't give a shit, it's not as if the greatest thing has just happened. Yes, you've guessed it. Harry Styles, resident heartthrob and all round good guy (not to mention the love of Louis' life), has just added Louis Tomlinson on Facebook. 

It may not be anything special, but it is to Louis. See, Louis had never seen the point of having a Facebook account, never having any interest in what happened in anyone else's life other than his own, his family's and Niall's. But over the past couple of weeks he had realised he was missing great opportunities to nosy on what a certain someone does and posts on the website. And besides, even his gran has a Facebook account, so he has to admit that he feels a little behind.

So here he is sitting in front of his computer silently freaking out because the man of his dreams has just sent him a friend request, not to mention it's the third ever request he's gotten, only after Niall and his own mum (embarrassing, right?). And here's the weird part, Louis has only ever spoken approximately 6 words to Harry in his lifetime. 

Let me tell you a little about Harry, just so you understand. Louis has known Harry since Year 11 (now in Year 14), and ever since he walked into his first history class, he had fallen in love, I mean how could he not. Harry is the sort of guy that everyone loves what with his curls that are just to die for and his smile that could brighten anyone's day. He has the sort of charm that could make anyone (even snooty Mrs Murphy) fall in love with him and has a heart the size of Africa. He's just the perfect guy. 

And then there's Louis. Short, nerdy and shy Louis. Not that there's anything bad with that, but it's not typically attractive to many people, especially not Harry Styles! 

Louis hates the way he is, that he can't see over people in the corridors, that he has to wear huge glasses because he can't wear contacts, that he can't speak to anyone but Niall without stuttering and getting red in the face. Honestly he sickens himself. 

Anyway, here he is, sitting looking at his screen, having a minor heart attack. So obviously the first thing he does is go onto Harry's page. Okay, so Harry is not an avid user of Facebook, clearly. His last post was 3 weeks ago and the post before that was almost 2 months ago. He also doesn't have many friends, which is definitely surprising giving everyone's love for him. 

Louis' starting to freak out again. 'If he doesn't have a lot of friends, that must mean he notices me! Maybe he likes me! Holy shit what if he likes me!' 

To Nialler: niall im freaking out here be supportive

From Nialler: idk man. i mean he's friends with me, maybe he saw that i friended you and wanted a piece of that ;)

To Nialler: im done with you

So Niall is no help. 

Louis decides that he's not going to think about it anymore and that it doesn't mean anything. 

Except, he can't stop thinking about it the whole night while he's in bed, and again while he's eating his breakfast the next morning. Not even when he's on the bus heading to school.  
When he gets into the school, he can see Niall at the end of the hallway, chatting up some girl that he's been talking about the past week and a half. 'Well, at least he has the courage to talk to the people he likes.' 

Niall must see him out of the corner of his eye because before Louis knows, he's got a mouthful of Niall's t shirt. 

Struggling to get out of his death grip, Louis splutters out, "Niall what the fuck? It's been two days since I last saw you. Let go of me you idiot!"

"I know, but I just missed you." Niall pouts while watching Louis fixes his glasses that had been knocked crooked from the hug. "So, Harry Styles, huh? Are you still freaking out?"

"No, what are you even talking about? I'm not freaking out about him adding me on Facebook, what? Don't be crazy! Of course I'm still freaking out! But I'm trying not to think about it so if you would kindly shut up I would be gratefu-" 

And Louis is now on the ground. What? 

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I am such a fucking idiot! Sorry!" Louis knows that voice, has dreamt about that voice. Louis has gotten knocked over by the one and only Harry Styles. What the fuck is wrong with his life, is he in a fucking movie?

"Here, take my hand." Harry reaches out a (ginormous) hand for Louis to grab onto. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

Louis can only just stare at him. He literally cannot respond. He is in actual shock. Here he is standing in front of his crush, who is patiently waiting for an answer to a question he should definitely answer.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Okay Louis, not too bad. You actually managed to form words. Be proud. 

Louis may just fall over again because the smile Harry gives him nearly blows him over it is that big. And the dimples!! Louis just can't.

"Thank god! I'm such a huge idiot, I didn't see where I was walking, and your so tiny I didn't really see you." Louis' face fell at that, but Harry scrambled to say, "Tiny in a cute and adorable way! I mean, I could put you in my pocket!" Harry lets out an awkward laugh and starts walking backwards. "I'll see you in maths, Louis." And he leaves with a wave.

Louis literally can't breath. 

"Niall. Did that just happen?" 

Niall's too busy laughing, so he will just assume that it had just happened. Cute and adorable! He thinks I'm cute and adorable!! 

Louis can die happy now.

***

The rest of the day goes normally, as in Louis freaks about Harry the whole day while Niall laughs at him. In fact the whole week goes by quite normal. So by the time the next Monday comes, Louis has almost forgot about the whole Facebook thing and has almost, almost stopped squeaking every time he remembers the incident in the corridor.

As he is walking into his last class on Monday, which happens to be his class with Harry, he sees that the seat beside his own is occupied whereas it usually would be empty. His heart is literally in his mouth when he realises who it is that is in the seat. Fricking Harry Styles.

Louis slowly makes his way to his seat, sits down and takes his books out. He doesn't dare look beside him. However, if he had, he would have seen that Harry is staring at him with what could only be described as heart eyes. 

The class starts and Louis tries his hardest to stay concentrated on what was being taught, but it was hard when you had your biggest crush sitting next to him. Usually Harry would sit in the back, so Louis could never see him. You can't blame him for getting distracted!

Halfway through the class, a piece of paper was set on his desk from the person sitting beside him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Harry was looking at him expectantly. 

Louis reached out for the piece of paper, almost scared to see what was on it. He turned it over to see what was written on it.

Meet me outside in the car park after class, I would like to ask you something. Harry xx

Louis turned his head with beaming red cheeks and looked at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows in question and Louis could barely just nod in answer. 

Louis gave up on trying to concentrate for the rest of the class, mind racing on what Harry could possibly want to ask Louis. 

Soon enough, the bell rang to signal the end of school and in turn, raising Louis' heart rate. 

Louis made a pit stop at his locker, dumping a few books that weren't needed, before heading in the direction of the car park. He should probably text Niall about this, just in case he goes into cardiac arrest. 

As soon as he gets outside, he immediately spots Harry standing next to his expensive looking Range Rover. He starts to make his way towards Harry, stomach churning and heart racing. 

When Harry sees Louis coming towards him, he grins and waves stupidly big. Louis thinks it's adorable. 

Louis comes to a stop in front of Harry, just a little bit sweaty. 

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Harry says with an almost shy looking smile. "I wanted to ask you if you would mind going to see a movie with me or something?"

Louis can only look at him in shock.

"Like on a date," Harry continues. "It's okay if you don't want to, but I've been wanting to ask you for the longest time and I don't think I would forgive myself if I waited any longer to ask you. I just really like you and I would love to get to know you better, but only if you want to." 

Seeing how nervous Harry looks, makes Louis feel less nervous. So he can't help but to stand on his tippy toes and plant a peck on Harry's cheek. 

"I would love to Harry."

"Really? I mean are you sure?" Harry looks like he just won the lottery.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Harry's smile is absolutely blinding. 

"Only on one condition though." Louis says as he watches his bus leave the school grounds.

"Anything." Harry breathes.

"I need a lift home, you made me miss my bus." Smirking, Louis watches as Harry's face turns guilty.

"Of course, definitely. Anything for you." Harry stammers.

"I think we'll get on just fine Harold." Louis says with a laugh. 

A week ago, Louis would have laughed in your face if you told him that he would be taking to Harry Styles like he is now. It's weird how comfortable he had gotten while talking to him, as if they had been best friends before. 

It's weird what love can do.


End file.
